Gullible
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: -SEQUEL TO "Best for the Princess"-Kiba can be so gullible sometimes.


"Get up you lazy bum! My God! You're worse than Shikamaru!"

"We've been walking for hours! This is worse than the Forest of Death!"

"It's the friggin mall you wuss!"

Ino loved the mall. She practically lived in the mall. Every time they went out, it was almost always to the mall. Kiba didn't mind most of the time. He liked seeing Ino happy. Today was different though. Today was his birthday and he didn't want to be spending it shopping for girlie things. He loved Ino to pieces but he was hurt when it seemed she had no idea today was his birthday. After all the trouble he'd gone through on her birthday last year, he thought the least she could do was at least acknowledge it was his birthday. She had never taken off the necklace he'd given her back in September. Aside from that, Kiba felt very unappreciated.

He'd grown used to Ino's obsession with material things. He could see why people would think she was spoiled and selfish. But since he was closer to her than anyone else, he knew of a softer side to her. She knew she could be selfless and compassionate. But today, he couldn't see the softer side to Ino no matter how hard he looked. As they followed Ino through the crowded mall, Akamaru noticed Kiba was unhappy. The little gray dog pawed at his leg with a concerned whimper. Kiba sighed and picked him up.

"You remembered it was my birthday," he stated to Akamaru.

His four-legged companion licked his cheek, stealing a smile onto his face.

"I can always count on you Akamaru," he laughed a little.

"Kiiibaaa!" Ino whined from up ahead. "Move your butt! We've got sales to take advantage of!"

Sighing miserably, Kiba placed Akamaru in his jacket and went to catch up with Ino. The day commenced as any other day. He acted as Ino's pack mule, lugging around her thousands upon thousands of paper shopping bags. He never understood how so many new things could appear each day for girls to buy. He didn't know where Ino found room for all the things she bought each day. He was convinced she'd need five houses to store all her things. When they took a shopping break at a mall café, Kiba collapsed into a chair, unable to feel his arms or his legs.

"What's with you today Kiba?" Ino asked, sipping an ice cold smoothie.

"What's up with _me_? What's up with _you_? Where did all of this stuff come from? This is the most bags I've had to carry in a long time!"

"It's almost Christmas In July. There's a lot of sale's to take advantage of."

Kiba was stunned. Had she really forgotten? Was she acting or had she really forgotten? If she was acting, she was awfully convincing. Did she care about him at all? Had all the months they'd spent dating been for nothing?

"Ino? What day is it?" he tested.

"Tuesday," she answered.

He gazed at her in shock. She seemed completely and utterly clueless. Kiba really couldn't believe it. After all he'd done for her, she couldn't simply remember it was his birthday? He didn't know how he could stay in a relationship with a girl that couldn't even remember his birthday. Despite this, he continued to shop with her for the rest of the day. Perhaps he was just being immature. Maybe he was being a baby. Birthdays weren't everything after all. He tried to tell himself that but he kept feeling a gigantic hole in his heart. He waited all day for Ino to say something but even as he dropped off her bags at her house and said goodbye, she acted no differently. Kiba trudged home, Akamaru padding beside him with concerned whimpers.

"I'm fine Akamaru. It's just another day. It doesn't matter."

He shrugged it off but couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice. He respected Ino unlike anyone else. He cherished being with her and fussed over her constantly. Why was it so hard to remember his birthday after everything he'd done for her? He growled in frustration when he found the front door to his house was locked. Grumbling to himself about how his birthday couldn't get any better, he went around to the back door. He was so frustrated that his keen senses didn't pick up the orchestra of celebratory scents wafting from the back yard. Both he and Akamaru were scared out of their minds when they were greeted by a mass of people in their backyard.

"SURPRISE!"

Akamaru yelped and jumped into Kiba's arms in terror. Kiba was scared into stillness. Ino appeared from the crowd of friends and family to hug him.

"Happy birthday Lovie!" she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Kiba blinked multiple times to get over the initial shock before looking to her in confusion.

"…_You _set this up?" he asked, incredulously.

"Of course I set it up! You know how much I love throwing parties for people I love!"

"But…I thought…"

"You didn't think I forgot your birthday, did you Kiba?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow, accusingly, at him.

"Well…you…I…Ow!"

Ino slapped him in the arm as a way of scolding him.

"You're so gullible! How could you think I forgot your birthday? What kind of heartless person do you think I am?"

Kiba looked at her for a moment, pouting before him. The first, genuine smile he'd given all day crossed his face. He leaned down and gave her a thank you kiss.

"Thank you," he said.

"Quit it. You're embarrassing me," she mumbled but she was smiling too.

She took his hand and led him to where the party had begun. Kiba should have known Ino wouldn't forget. She was an incredible actress after all.

**Author's Review: **It was more of a Drabble than a Oneshot and it was very predictable. But I didn't rush it which I was proud of. Overall, I thought it was okay. Please tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism is accepted but no pointless Flames. Yes there's a difference. Thank you!


End file.
